1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable loadmake/loadbreak switch and special connecting and disconnecting clamps which are used with the switch. The switch and the clamps can be used together to connect or disconnect two ends of a power line without arcing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Devices for tapping onto high power electrical cables with clamps have long been known. To make a connection to a power line, a clamp, which resembles the common C-clamp, is clamped directly onto the body of the line. A cable is permanently connected to the conductive body of the clamp so that the power line can be tapped. Examples of such clamps are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,061 issued to R. Pittman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,474 issued to J. Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,010 issued to T. Birkenmaier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,402 issued to B. Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,286 issued to F. Gorc et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,108 issued to Prodel.
Standard clamps have also been used in combination with other latching and hooking mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. issued to T. Dunman, for example, discloses using a groove clamp used in combination with a C-clamp U.S Pat. No. 3,516,050 issued to J. Mixon, Jr. et al. discloses a method of using a standard clamp to crimp a second cable to a high power line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,875 issued to R. Ewers discloses a jumper device, each end of which is fitted with a standard clamp for attaching that end of the jumper to another line.
Multiple variations of gripping sticks are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,428 issued to W. Heinrich, for example, discloses a clamp stick with a connecting member. The connecting member slides in and out in order to operate a hook at the end of the stick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,352 issued to Filter et al. discloses another stick tool. This tool provides a hook which is used to disconnect a cable from a transformer terminal by grabbing onto a pulling eye and then simply pulling the eye directly out from the terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,328 issued to Landis discloses another stick tool. This stick tool has a special collar which is adapted to lock onto the eyebolt of a standard C-clamp.